


Rêveries

by SteamyTaiZhen



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamyTaiZhen/pseuds/SteamyTaiZhen
Summary: Spencer is trying to adjust to school life without his political courses and is distracted by his attraction towards Kyle.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday), Kyle/Spencer Simmons, Roddy/Spencer Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Soûl: Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> This story branches off from my other fanfic "Take Me as I Lose Control" starting from the end of Chapter 3.
> 
> While this would contain minor spoilers for that particular fanfic, I don't think you actually need to read it to read this.

Paper due on Monday for Jazz studies in the morning. Study session after the Jazz studies class with Electroacoustic study group right after.  
 _  
  
A car door slam._  
  
  
Workshop to do on Tuesday morning for Digital Audio Editing. A piece to hand in for the creative writing course in the afternoon.  
  
  
 _The cab zooms off._  
  
  
Midterm exam on Wednesday for Electroacoustic studies first thing in the morning. Then, a short lunch break before attending Mars colonial history studies. Study group after class for revision before our midterm.  
 _  
  
A clang of keys in his pocket, I take them, and try all three before finding the right one to the front door. How anachronistic for a programmer. Can't he just have a biometric scanner like normal people?_  
  
  
A piece to hand in for the musical composition course on Thursday morning. Another paper to hand in for Introduction to Law in the afternoon concerning the #MeToo movement and sexual harassment allegations against Ahmet Ertegun, the music record label executive and philanthropist from Istanbul, on Earth, not to confuse with Johnny Ertegun, the Mars-born DJ and second generation entrepreneur.  
  
  
 _Thump._  
 _Thump._  
 _Thump._  
  
  
 _The sound of the tips of his shoes hitting each edge of each step as I dragged my companion up the stairs.  
_  
  
Friday. Study group all morning with the historical studies group before heading to my midterm in the afternoon. In the evening, a presentation for Classical music studies on the subject of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, not to confuse with the Instagram star and R&B sensation, Pyotr. Nobody will be paying attention anyways. A few more... Then, I can relax... And sleep... With no morning alarm...  
  
  
Before I knew it, I laid Roddy onto his back, on his bed. I turned him to rest on his side, in case he needs to puke. I headed towards the kitchen and found a bottle of painkillers and a mug lying on the counter. I filled that with tap water and brought it back to Roddy.  
  
  
" Take one of these right now and it should reduce a hangover for tomorrow."  
  
  
Barely conscious, he took a pill from my hand and downed half the mug of water.  
  
  
He seemed to sober up a bit, at least, I think he did. I'm exhausted. I've been getting lucky with my free time lately. Professors cancelling, announcing online classes in place of in person, being pressured by procrastinating students to delay papers for a second time. I can't do this anymore. I won't get this level of free time for a while again. Tomorrow is my last day of cancelled classes and then I have to get back into school. I haven't had a good night's sleep in days. I've slept for a total of three hours this week. All of it last night. I need to go back to Carole's place and just pass out on her couch. Hell, I've got a limitless credit card. If I see a hotel on the way there, I'll gladly pop in and sleep. I can pass out right now if I just relaxed for a minute.  
  
I've never been this insanely tired in my whole goddamn life.  
I did what Gus asked me, I'm done here.  
  
  
" Bye, Roddy. It was nice meeting you. Let's hang out for real sometime."  
  
Although I tried to walk away, my sleeve wouldn't come along, because Roddy had grabbed it  
  
  
" Sleep here... Please."  
  
" Roddy, I shouldn't..."  
  
" Just stay. Please. I want someone here. Please. Please. Please..."   
  
If I pull away, he'll totally rip my shirt. He's kind of strong for a drunkard.  
  
  
 _Damn_.  
  
  
For a split second, I actually considered sleeping here. I can't.  
  
There's no way.  
  
I shouldn't.  
  
  
It'd seem like I'm taking advantage of him. Roddy is my sister's friend. I can't possibly do that. I've gone too far already by kissing him at Ertegun's party.  
This is NOT okay.  
  
But I don't think I'll be able to walk five minutes without falling to my knees. I'm at the end of my rope. Carrying Roddy up those damn stairs really wiped me out. Maybe I can compromise?  
  
  
" I... I'll sleep here, fine, but just because I'm really tired. Nothing more than that, got it?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
  
With no resistance, I practically threw myself into bed next to him and distanced myself to the other edge of the bed.  
  
  
What the...  
  
  
Roddy straddled me and proceeded to remove my belt.  
  
  
" H-hey! Roddy! I said nothing more than sleep!"  
  
" What's wrong with _youuuuu_? What kind of guy sleeps in his suit?"  
  
" Y-you were about to do the same!"  
  
He comes closer and presses his lips against mine yet again, tearing my jacket off and slipping my pants off.  
  
" Spencer, you should... Do it to me... You _knooow_..."  
  
" What?! Why?!"  
  
" We're _oooobviouuuusly_ attracted to each other... _Duuuuh_..."  
  
" Roddy, I can't do that! It's rape!"  
  
" It's not if I _conseeeeent_!"  
  
" You've been drinking! It's not real consent!"  
  
" But if I force myself onto _yooou_ , then I'm not a victim, _riiiiiiight_?"  
  
  
Shit. Why is he so persistent? Why can't I just tell him that I don't want to? Because he's right. I _am_ attracted to him. But...  
  
  
" I'm horny all the time, alright?! You're a _maaaan_ , too, Spencer... Don't you get _urges_?"  
  
All of a sudden, there was a flash in my mind. It wasn't imagery of the man in front of me, but the one I truly desired.  
  
  
Dark blonde, wavy locks, tan complexion, scruffy stubble and a light stench of cigarettes to go with his deodorant. Why do I have to think of _him_ of all people?  
  
I shouldn't have any desire for anyone. I'm too damn _busy_ to be _horny_.   
  
At least that's what I tell myself so that I can focus on school.   
  
Roddy is tempting me, yes, but that's because he's cute and kind of a good kisser, but freaking _Kyle_?! Stop! Don't think about him. He spent most of last fall trying to piss me off and acting creepy around my sister. I'm still mad at him for some things, even if we're on good terms now. He helps me with school work from time to time, looking over my papers and giving me feedback. I hate to say it, but Kyle and I have somewhat become friends.  
  
But for him to be the first on my mind when asked if I ever had sexual desires. That's just an accident. Right? Why am I even fretting about this crap? I should be trying to make Roddy stop this nonsense.  
  
I push him off of me and take my clothes, folding them neatly and setting them into a pile, even my blouse and tie. I look over at Roddy, who was lying on his stomach, making lewd comments to me, trying to get me to do what so ever he pleased, but remained unconvincing. He even tried to strip for me in a seductive manner by pinning me down and undressing himself like a stripper performing a lap dance, except I was able to stop him from taking his blouse off.   
  
I ended up pushing him off of me again to fold his clothes nicely and I got back in bed with him. The only reason I did that instead of sleeping on the couch was because the couch was too short and narrow for me to lay on, and my skin would stick to the faux-leather like material.  
  
  
" Spencer.... _Hoooold_ me."  
  
" No. Just go to sleep already."  
  
" I mean it. I'm not asking you to _screeeew_ me. Just... Hold me."  
  
" F...fine." I was hesitant, but I felt like I had to comply or he'd become much more erratic, unbearable and difficult. I'm only compromising to keep him tame. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, spooning him.  
  
  
" _Spenceeer_... Is there someone you like?" He said, sleepily and playfully.  
  
" No. Not really." This felt like we were two high school girls having a sleepover. Except we're grown men in our early twenties.  
  
" I _kindaaaaaaa_ do. The person I like held me just like this."  
  
" They did? Huh. Why aren't they doing this to you right now? Besides me being in the way?"  
  
" They don't... Live with me anymore... _Y'knoooow_..."  
  
I was struck by the way he said it, so against my better judgement, I pried.  
  
  
" _Anymore_? What happened with this person?"  
  
" This person... Was my roommate for _liiiiiiiike_... Three months-ish... This was at my old apartment. _Y'kno'_. I-y-it was like a basement studio and I had only a like uh _..._ single-sized bed. So, we would sleep together all the time, but not like, y'know, _sleeeeeeep_ together, sleep together, if ya know what I mean, ya kno'?!"  
  
" Yes, I know, you can stop asking if I know things. I obviously know things if you're telling them to me."   
  
I felt stupid, trying to reason with a drunk.  
  
  
" So, did you get a bigger space for this person only to have them ditch you at the last minute?"  
  
" N-no... I got myself a nicer place because I was a little embarrassed to live in a studio...I'm _kiiiiiiind_ of a weeb, so being a basement dweller on top of that is bad for my street cred, _y'know_."  
  
Okay, so he won't stop talking like that, I see. If he does that when he sobers up, then I'll get mad at him.  
  
" That place... It's _aaaaaaall_ I could afford back then. I moved out of my parents' place when I graduated early. I came to Alba to go to trade school. Tuition was _priceeeeeey_ , so I had to cut corners and take whatever I could. _Y'know_? Wait, of course _you_ wouldn't...." I was struck by his sudden repeal of his drunken catchphrase.  
  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Don't play _duuuumb_. Tuesday says you got credit card increases for Christmas in your family, y'know. So, of _cooooooourse_ you don't pay rent..."  
  
He was right. I never thought I'd get shamed for being a rich kid.  
  
" Just go to sleep."  
  
He turned so that he could face me.  
  
  
" Y'know, my roommate... Held me like this in their arms all the time in their sleep. And guess _whaaaat_? I _liked_ it."  
  
Was he for real? He had a roommate, huh...  
  
  
"It crossed my mind, y'know... To kiss them as they held me like _thiiiiis_."  
  
Roddy started kissing me again. I didn't resist and kissed back shortly, making sure that the kisses were brief. He slipped his leg onto my hip and firmly hooked it around my waist, making sure our crotches were pressed against one another.  
  
" Why aren't we screwing right now, Spencer? We're both completely... Erect..."  
  
I sighed in utter frustration, mostly because he was right.  
  
" Again, because you're drunk."  
  
" But you're _soooooooo_ turned on... Am I your type? Hold on, holdon, lemme guess..."  
  
He paused for a second.  
  
" Do you like _redheads_?"  
  
I felt him slip a hand down my underwear, pulling my lenght out, and holding it firmly.  
  
" H-hey...!" I yelped, shocked, and paused as I saw a hungry, lustful glimmer in his eyes.  
  
" Do you like... People who are _small_ and _cute_?"  
  
" R-Roddy... Cut that out..."  
  
He stroked firmly, to the top, squeezing my glans, I naturally reacted with a grunt to his gesture.  
  
" Ah... or, maybe you like... _guys with long hair_?"  
  
" Mmngh!" I groaned as my cock twitched in his hand. He gave me another kiss, and I exhaled heavily."  
  
" _Found_ _iiiiiit_.~" He mumbled teasingly, giggling at my reactions. I was too bothered by my thoughts to be bothered by Roddy's actions.  
  
Of all things, I had to even react when he mentioned something vaguely reminding me of Kyle.  
  
 _Shit_... Now he's kissing me again... He's also stroking me with both hands, he has a nice, firm hold on me. I couldn't resist grabbing him by the hair to pull him closer into me, deepening our kiss, feeling his tongue slip in forcefully. His strokes got faster and harder, he pulled away from the kiss, allowing me to gasp for air...  
  
" D-damn it..." I groaned, panting, coming to the edge.  
  
The last time I gasped like that as someone's lips parted away from mine's... Was with _him_.  
  
For entirely different reasons.   
  
  
  
___  
  
  
That night... I was unconscious, and Kyle had dragged me out of the river. He yanked my arm and jumped off the bridge, hand in mine.  
  
I swallowed a lot of water and pretty much started drowning, so he had to perform CPR on me. I felt a blowing through my mouth, alternating with pumps to my chest. As I came to, I turned my head to the side quickly to cough the water out.  
  
As I finished coughing, he had this elated look upon his face, he took me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine.  
  
Frozen, I didn't kiss back. I just allowed him to do as he pleased. I was just wondering, _why_ was he doing _this_? And _why_ don't I _hate_ it?  
  
Kyle pulled himself away, wide eyed, he apologized, "Ah... Sorry Spencer. I got carried away. I just... I'm glad you made it." I could tell this was about to get awkward, so I changed the subject immediately.  
  
"You probably shouldn't have yanked my arm so hard, I felt like my shoulder almost got dislocated."  
  
"S-sorry about that, too! It's okay, though, right?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
" Can you get up? Let's go to my motel. Those people still might track us here."  
  
" M-motel?"  
  
" Laugh it up, rich kid, it's not like I can stay at a five star location on my freelance salary. Dry off at my place and go home to your mother as soon as you can, alright?"  
  
  
___  
  
  
" Soooo, did you bang him?"  
  
What was the point? I just told that whole story to a drunk guy for absolutely no reason.  
  
" No, Roddy, I _didn't_ 'bang him', as you say."  
  
" You should have."  
  
" Yeah... Maybe..."  
  
He turned to me abruptly giggling, still drunkenly.  
  
" Youuuuuu _liiiiiiiiiiiike_ him~"  
  
" Sh...shut up... This coming from the guy who just gave me a handjob and licked up the mess."  
  
" Remind me never to put my mouth near a dick... It's gross...."  
  
" You've never blown anyone?"  
  
" I think I'd remember the taste of something that gross after soberin' ya know."  
  
" I believe I asked a yes or no question."  
  
" Dunno, I never remember sex the next day afterwards ya know... Because I was so wasted when I did it."  
  
" How do you know you're not a virgin?"  
  
" Because I once woke up with a wet dick and another time, I woke up with my ass filled with..."  
  
" Ah... Okay, I get it..."  
  
" I mean, I prolly won't remember doing all that other stuff to you either... Ya know..."  
  
As he sleepily yawned, he snuggled up to me a little tighter, and drifted off to sleep.   
  
Although I had a lot on my mind to think about, especially since Roddy made me realize and put my thoughts together about Kyle, I felt at ease.  
  
There was something about the thought of Kyle that somehow soothed me. And before I knew it, I was plunged into sweet dreams of him.


	2. Bibliothèque

Surrounded by the scent of old paperback books in Harvard's library, I awoke from my midday nap and decided to take a stroll. As I walked down the hallway of the university's Martian branch, I just happened to pass by the journalism department. I reminisced about how I walked into this place last year, telling my professor that I was dropping his course to take a semester off to be by my mother's side during the election that coming fall. It was just an elective, but I really liked the class.   
  
  
Although when I signed up for school again, I knew I wanted to focus on more artistic endeavours, so I never picked up the class again.   
  
However, there was something that has always bugged me: I did after all, hand in a midterm paper right before deciding to quit. I've always wondered what grade I would've had on it.  
  
To my surprise, I saw none other than a silhouette of a confident man swagger out from between the shadows of the department's archaic, classical columns, his luscious dark blonde, wavy locks framing his face beautifully, sea foam green eyes glimmering in the light of Phobos. I had barely noticed the night come. Had I really been napping for that long?   
  
There Kyle was, waving a sheet of paper around, smirking at me, almost seductively?  
  
" As a T.A., I'm ashamed to say I happened to correct a paper from someone who's no longer my prof's student..." He approached me slowly, with steadily paced steps.  
  
" M-my... Pa...per?" I whispered, confused.  
  
Although we use the term _paper_ , we don't literally mean a physical, actual paper copy made from wood chips ground into fibers and pressed into sheets. It's usually just a word file we send to the department by e-mail, so why is he holding that...?  
  
As he stepped closer, I noticed he was wearing a suit jacket over his striped scoop shirt. It was oddly semiformal and strangely attractive. He was much too close to me, now. As if it couldn't get worse, he wrapped his left arm around my waist, and the right, which held the paper around my neck, pulling me even closer.  
  
" It's a grade A paper, Simmons. My only critique is that your views are a little too..."  
  
" ...but Kyle, that can't be my paper, mine was six pages long... And in digital..."  
  
In response, he smirked slyly and pressed his lips against my neck, his stubble triggered a rush of goosebumps down my back, sending shivers through my spine, his breath, both warm and cool, made my mind spin round and round.  
  
" ...why would you correct that paper?"  
  
" When I saw your name on it... I couldn't resist taking it upon myself to reading it..."  
  
" Why...?"  
  
" I find you very appealing, Spencer..."  
  
" You shouldn't be saying that to a student... Or doing this..." I felt his tongue run up my neck and onto my jaw, his teeth grazing my skin and making its way to my earlobe to nibble on.  
  
" Ah... Kyle... You can't..."  
  
" Literally... You can't... Papers only have student ID numbers on them, you couldn't have seen my name..."  
  
  
  
As I felt a wet tickle in my ear, I gasped for breath only to inhale the familiar scent of paperback.  
  
  
  
  
  
My sharp, loud gasp echoed in the library as I woke up, drenched in sweat.  
  
  
My dreams are evolving, somehow.  
  
  
My mind and logic are in a battle with the wonky dream world inside my head. All this school stress is really getting to me.  
  
Every dream I have starts with me waking up, then starts to include many real life details that would contribute to the realism of it all.  
  
Right now, it's the summer semester and Kyle just started working here part time as a T.A., so that's maybe good. Probably. It's nice to have a... I guess I'd call him a friend. It's nice to have a friend around who knows what I've been through last fall, but I don't feel too great about having him around too often because of these strange sexual thoughts crossing my mind.  
  
Ever since Roddy started dating Ertegun, I don't have anyone I could... Unload these urges onto and that was pretty short lived. I'm happy for him, but I don't quite know what to do with myself anymore. There was that night we made out and he gave me a handjob, then that time we had phone sex, then that other time we actually had sex, but it was cut short. I haven't bothered finding another person as cute as Roddy to mess around with since then.  
  
I feel even worse about having these thoughts of Kyle as of late because last time I saw Tuesday, she told me that she had feelings for Kyle. I was pretty pissed about it. In every possible way.  
  
What had Kyle done to make her fall for him? Did he mislead her? Did he make explicit moves on her? Did he _touch_ her?! I didn't like the idea of those two together because Kyle is much too old for her. Of course, I've seen a greater age difference work out, like it has for Roddy, but Tuesday is my baby sister and to me, she always will be. So I can't help it if I didn't want to see her with an older man, especially a vagabond type like Kyle.   
  
Although, I sort of feel like a hypocrite in a sense, because while I abhorred the idea of them together, I never asked myself what she saw in a guy like him. It'd be easy for any young woman to fall for a guy like him, I guess. He's firm, yet soft-spoken, calm and relaxing to be around. He's quite handsome and charming, you know, once you can get past the unkempt stubble, regardless of which, to my surprise, framed his unbelievably soft lips.   
  
The lips that literally breathed life into me as he resuscitated me. Those lips that touched mine again once I woke from my watery slumber. The lips that haunt me in every dream, calling to me, begging me to do it again in the real world.  
  
Before, I used to snap out of these thoughts once I'd realized it was weird to feel such lust for a friend. Now, there's an extra level of guilt and strangeness added because I now know he was my little sister's first love.  
  
No matter how disapproving I am of such a pairing, I don't like the idea of me having fantasies about a man my sister had an interest in. Although, embarrassing, the awful thought crossed my mind that I rather wanted him to myself.  
  
As if summoned, none other than Kyle himself took the adjacent seat to me. I drowsily glared at him as he greeted me, and in response, I released a simple mumbling groan because I was too lazy at this moment to give a proper response.  
  
" Grumpy today, aren't you? Why? Was this seat taken?"  
  
" N-no, actually. Sorry. I just woke up from a nap."  
  
" Bad dream?" He asked, now sounding concerned.  
  
" Ah... You could say that. Sort of."  
  
" Glad to be your knight in shining armour, then."  
  
I hate how accurate that sounds. I mean, he _did_ actually save my life.  
  
" So, funny seeing you here..."  
  
" Why is that? I am a student here after all."  
  
" No, I mean, I was cleaning up my prof's files, you know, for inactive student's papers that don't go to his classes anymore. Happen to see your name match an inactive ID number, so I read your paper."  
  
" Papers don't have names, just ID numbers."  
  
" Weeeeeell...." He hummed nonchalantly, "...thing is, of all the papers I graded that were from inactive students, I made it a point to look up the students with the most impressive papers. As long as they're still students, they could use the pat on the back and constructive feedback. Only three were able to impress me to that extent, though."  
  
" So, _professor_ , what did you think of my paper?"  
  
" Hahahah, I know you're screwing with me, but don't call me that, I'm only a teacher's assistant. You'll make me sound older."  
  
" Aren't you?" My jab at him was met with his hand on my head, purposefully messing up my library bedhead. He whipped out his phone, and after a few simple touches, he sent an e-mail draft that gave a little ringing alert on a tab in my laptop, telling me I had received an e-mail from Kyle. I opened up the file he sent, displaying my title page for the assignment, it had an obnoxiously big red "A-" circled and stamped on the top right corner of it.  
  
"You've got a solid A-minus paper there, Simmons. Read my notes, it's pretty good. Except for the highlighted instances where you're showing a little too much emotion. Gotta stay neutral. They're subtle and few, but if a reader picks up on it, they'll see the rest of your piece as a rant."  
  
" I had a lot of anger back then."  
  
He lowered his eyes and realized what I was implying.  
  
" Is it me?"  
  
" Y-yeah... You were getting on my nerves at the time... And then I dropped my semester to focus on my mother's election campaign..."  
  
I caught him slightly pouting? It was a little strange. But I think I upset him a bit, somehow...  
  
" But it's okay, we're friends now, I guess, so..."  
  
He cleared his throat and had a relieved look on his face all of a sudden.  
  
" Well, then, Spencer, since we're _friends_ and all, I'd like you to come with me to this party tonight."  
  
" Party? Like a staff party? You know it's weird for you to bring a student, right?"  
  
" Not a staff party, more like... A... Department party. Not the frat kind either, like, the fancy kind, with snobby old guys eating fancy cheese and drinking wine."  
  
" Sounds boring. I need to study tonight."  
  
I was blunt about it because it seemed to me like even Kyle didn't want to go to this dumb party, but his eyes seemed to be pleading with me to go with him.  
  
" If you feel that way, why are you going at all and trying to drag me into it?"  
  
" Don't get me wrong, it's not just about some guys flexing their social status, though it kind of is... Well, there's going to be a bunch of other students there, honours, the ones with the highest GPAs in the department."  
  
I looked at him accusingly, watching him make excuses to defend people he obviously didn't care for.  
  
" Well, see, Spencer, the Prof I work with is interested in getting you into the Journalism department and he asked me to convince you to come to the party to help pique your interest."  
  
" If that was your intention, you're doing quite a crap job so far."  
  
I couldn't say he's had me intrigued in the slightest.   
  
" He's interested in me because he knows what I've been up to, right?"  
  
" Honestly," Kyle said in a hesitant tone, "... there's plenty of professors that know what you've been up to. At least, the ones that aren't in political science, plus some in political science."  
  
" Mmh-hmm..." I hummed back, unconvinced, "...so, basically everyone."  
  
" You're a man who draws a lot of attention for your GPA and plenty more reasons, truth be told. I believe a lot of these teachers are just hoping that now you've ruled political science out of your future, you'd consider joining their department."  
  
" Nothing about that is false, but journalism isn't too far from politics, so I really don't think they should fool themselves into believing I'd choose that." I replied in a rather stoic manner, with a hint of annoyance. I wasn't about to be humble about these professors pining after me either. I did draw a lot of attention as the son of a major politician.  
  
" Maybe just come to the party to get my prof off my back?" Kyle pleaded, in a desperate tone.  
  
" And have your department have hope that I'll actually join and allow them to latch onto me? No thank you."  
  
" Hahah... Well," he chuckled, in a sort of relieved tone, "...At least I can tell him I asked you."  
  
I merely glanced at him briefly, in the corner of my eye, and saw a smirk that matched the relief in his voice.  
  
" I actually love my job. Well, _love_ is a strong word, but, I do really like being on campus. It makes me feel young again."  
  
" How old are you, anyways, Kyle?" I shot that question at him pretty straightforwardly, unable to contain my curiosity.  
  
" Whatever you want me to be."  
  
" Not a real answer." I grumbled at him, "...'sides, you know how old _I am_ , so it'd only be fair..." I whispered under my breath, bitterly.  
  
" Heh, I guess you're right. Well, if say not that much older than you, more or less a decade, no need for details."  
  
" I'd say it's too vague to give or take a few years. There's a pretty big difference between twenty-eight and thirty-four." My statement immediately was pursued by nervous laughter.  
  
" Is that how old you think I am?" Kyle pouted slightly as I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
" Well, did I get it right?" I pried further but he remained unresponsive for just a few more seconds, his gaze was wandering in the opposite direction...  
  
" More or less." And that didn't answer anything either.  
  
" So yes, then?"  
  
He laughed at me and changed the subject, trying to do so smoothly, but failing.  
  
" What time will you be going to bed?"  
  
I knew where this conversation was headed and it's happened many times before.  
  
" I just took a nap, so... Pretty late, I suppose. At three, maybe."  
  
Kyle leaned in closer to me, his stubbled chin rested upon my shoulder as he whispered to me.  
  
" I'll be sure to come by before then."  
  
I almost mistook his soft tone for flirting, but knew the real reason he did this was so that nobody else would hear that this T.A. was coming to the dorm to sleep over at a student's place. He did this from time to time when he'd been invited to staff parties or out drinking with some professors. He would have too much alcohol in his system to drive and was too cheap to call a cab, so he liked to crash at my place sometimes. I say it like it's a regular thing, but this is only really the fourth time. But I had agreed to let him do this.  
  
" Thanks, Spence, you're a real life saver." He chuckled as he pulled a little box out of his bag. He took out a nicotine patch and slapped it on. I noticed he had been trying to give up smoking. It was partly due to his work environment and not wanting to leave a bad impression on his superiors.  
  
" Crazy as it is, I'm supposed to come in to work first thing in the morning."  
  
" Figured as much."  
  
He got himself up and pushed the chair back in its seat.   
  
I was just about ready to greet him goodbye, of course, he only came here to talk to me about the party...  
  
" Keep hitting the books," and just then, I felt the warmth of his hand on the top of my head, his gentle, yet, callused fingers, combed into my hair sideways, as if trying to tenderly rearrange my hair to sway to the side, he leaned closer to whisper "...I'll see you tonight."  
  
I withheld a gasp, swallowing it, trying to hold still as I flinched at his strangely flirty air.  
  
" Y-yeah. See ya."  
  
I responded meekly as he slipped his hand off and walked away.  
  
I stared at his back as he walked away, and as soon as he was at least twenty metres away, I exhaled, not knowing I held my breath all this time, and sunk down to my keyboard, leaning over my laptop, where I took notes from the books I was reading.

I'm not in a studying mood anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I actually forgot about this for a while. But now I'll be on this again, although I do have school to think about now, I'll try my best to finish this up!


End file.
